Hermione Story -- rewrite (now it is formatted)
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: Her is a formatted version of my Hermione story, which is a somewhat depressing story about Hermione. Please R/R, and help me think of a better title


Hermione walked into her office on the third floor. She, now 46 years old, had everything she could want -- she was successful in her profession, was happily married, and had two adorable children. 

And yet there were still things which haunted her. Memories of that terrible sixth year she'd spent at Hogwarts. She didn't think about it anymore, of course, it was like a distant nightmare a child had, something to be disregarded, something scary but unreal. And, like a small child would a nightmare, she ignored it, trying to forget every trace, pretending Hogwarts and magic never existed. 

Hermione knew, deep in her heart, that she shouldn't do this. That our memories are kept with us and are inevitably there, that ignoring them wouldn't change anything. But she couldn't bare to have to think about what Hogwarts had done to her. She was determined to forget. But then, she turned around, and saw a red-haired, freckled man, and the demonic memories came rushing back...  


*************

  


It was in their sixth year that it all really happened. That was when Voldemort came back to his full power. When Hermione and Harry's happy world was destroyed. When their love changed from childish love to real love, because one doesn't understand the value of something until it is about to leave them... 

Hermione wasn't supposed to know. Only Harry was. But, of course, Harry had told Hermione, and she had been cursed with this knowledge. 

She spent many a night wondering if Harry was being taken by Voldemort. If Voldemort was now killing him. Or if he was already dead. She was unable to fall asleep, tormenting herself with questions. And then, every morning, she would awake and find him safe. 

Until February 23. It is a date Hermione never could forget. Never could stop repeating, no matter how far back in her brain it was. That morning, when she entered the Great Hall, she couldn't find Harry. And she instantly knew that it had finally happened. 

She went back to the common room in a numb shock, and burst into the boys' dormitories. She'd known Voldemort had taken Harry, but the sight was more than she could bare. His body, lifeless, lying on the floor, as Ron greived over it... 

Oh, why, she wondered, had she been given so much: her love with Harry, there friendship, their trust, just for it all to be taken away by a deranged, insane murderer? She asked herself over and over, but there seemed to be no answer. 

From that day on, she decided that the wizarding world hated her. Why else would it have taken away Harry. And she decided that she must forget it all, leave that world behind her, and go back into the muggle world...  


***********************

  


Ron stared at her. At last, he said,"Hermione?" 

Hermione couldn't speak as a silent tear slid down her face. 

"Hermione, have you left the wizarding world altogether?" It was a stupid question, as he already knew the answer. 

"Of course I have," Hermione sobbed,"Don't you understand? The wizarding world took away everything I had -- my best friend, my love. I can't stay with it. eans to me anymore is loss, and despair!" She was shocked at the words coming out of her mouth, but they were true. 

"But Hermione, you need to get passed your losses. You need to come back. Harry wouldn't want you like this. Do you think he died just so that you could leave it all behind and forget about...him...and...everything? Don't you know that he wants you to go on. You'll never find anyone like Harry, I'll grant you that. He was..special. But you can't just stop living because he did." 

Hermione, though she knew the words were true in her heart, though she wished with all her might she could listen to them, shook her head. "I've been trying to put that all behind me, for thirty years now, and I'm NOT going to loose the battle just because someone from my past wants me too! Go now, GO!" She shoved him out of the room and slammed the door shut. 

Hermione moaned miserably as she sat back down at her desk. Why had he had to come back and remind me of all of it? She wondered. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone. Why can't I just forget it all and be done with it? 

Hermione kept on trying, but she knew it was a losing battle. Everytime she saw something, it reminded her of something she'd done at Hogwarts, something she'd done with Harry and Ron, some adventure they'd had. And everytime, she'd have to remember Harry, his body mangled, defeated last by Lord Voldemort. 

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She had to put an end to it. And so she slowly, almost cautiously, put a few pills into her mouth, one that would end all the pain and suffering, and, indeed, her life...  


THE END

A/N: This is the re-write of the story -- all I have done is reformatted it and changed two words. I hope you like my somewhat depressing story. Please read/review! Help me find a title, too. 

By the way, this is off topic, but did you guys like Harry Potter 4. It was THE BEST in my opinion. But very sad...when the person died, I started to cry, and cried all the way to the end. :( 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Don't sue me, okay?


End file.
